The Lost Goddess
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡COMPLETE! Yugi and the others came to Egypt. Isis has to work for Seto now, and she is having sad memories about her childhood. But she'll meet someone who will change all she thought she knew about her own past.please R&RSetoxIsis ShadixOC
1. C1: The Change of Management

CHAPTER 1: THE CHANGE OF MANAGEMENT  
  
It was a normal day at Isis' museum. She had nothing to do. However, she wasn't bored at all. She was reading a very interesting book, called 'Egyptian gods and goddesses'. She yawned. It was almost time to close. She turned another page and started reading about some goddess called Nephtys. She yawned again, when someone passed through the door. It was her brother, Marik.  
  
-Hi there- Isis smiled.  
  
-Hello- said Marik, smiling her back- are you coming home now?-  
  
-Not yet- Isis said- in half an hour...-  
  
Marik sighted.  
  
-Please- Marik said- Yugi, Joey and the others are coming to visit; and we won't make it home. Can't you close earlier, just for today?-  
  
-I don't know...- Isis said. She was very tempted to close.  
  
-Please...- Marik insisted.  
  
-Well, since there's no one in the museum- Isis said- I suppose...-  
  
-...you can go back to work- a male voice said. Isis looked up and Marik turned around to see who had spoken. Standing at the door, arms crossed and a paper on his right had, was Seto Kaiba.  
  
-You?- Isis said, surprised- what do you want here?-  
  
-I want you to continue your work- Seto said- and one more thing: family members are not allowed to visit you during your work hours...-  
  
-And who the hell do you think you are, Kaiba?- Marik asked.  
  
-Since you ask- Seto said, showing them the paper he had- I'll tell you. I'm the new owner of this museum...-  
  
-WHAT?- Isis and Marik said at the same time. Isis took the paper. It was true.  
  
-So- Seto said- Marik, please get out, or else I'll fire your sister...-  
  
Marik was about to answer, but Isis put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
-Wait for me outside- she said. Marik obeyed and got out.  
  
-Very well- Seto said, sarcastically- your brother finally learned to behave... good work...-  
  
-Why?- Isis asked- why are you doing this to me?-  
  
-Doing what?-  
  
-You know what- Isis said- just leave me alone...-  
  
-As you wish- Seto said-by the way, the museum closes at 7 pm and opens at 8 am. I expect to see you tomorrow at 8 am...-  
  
-Whatever...- Isis said, angrily.  
  
-Just another thing- Seto said- I'll hire someone for translating paintings...-  
  
-But that's part my job- Isis said, angrily.  
  
-I don't care- Seto said- so, tomorrow, you will interview her at 10 am-  
  
-Sure- Isis said, almost killing him with her look.  
  
-One last thing- Seto added- this Friday night I'll give a party here, to celebrate the change of management. So, you must get a dress...-  
  
-Yeah, right- Isis said. Seto Kaiba turned around and got out. Isis was so angry that she couldn't move.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-He what?- Yugi and Joey asked at the same time, when Marik told them about what had happened earlier at the museum.  
  
-I don't believe that- Tea said.  
  
-Sorry we didn't finish preparing dinner- Marik said- but we did what we could...-  
  
-Don't worry- Yugi said- we weren't very hungry...-  
  
-Are you kidding?- Joey said- I'm starv...- but Mai put her hand on his mouth in order to shut him up.  
  
-By the way, where's your sister?- Yugi asked.  
  
-I don't know- Marik said- I thought she...-  
  
-I'm here- Isis said, arriving.  
  
-Are you okay?- Tea asked.  
  
-Yeah, I'm fine- Isis said, forcing herself to smile- I'm glad you came...-  
  
-We are planning to stay until Sunday...-  
  
-Great- Isis said- Kaiba just told me... he'll give a party this Friday night...-  
  
-Yay!!!- Joey said.  
  
-Party!!!- Yugi said.  
  
-Boys...- Tea said, angrily.  
  
-It's time to go home- Serenity said- come on...-  
  
-I thought you would be staying with us- Marik said.  
  
-Oh, no- Tea replied- we got a couple of hotel rooms...-  
  
-We didn't want to disturb you...-  
  
-Thank you for coming, guys- Marik said- see you tomorrow...-  
  
-I just can't wait to see the pyramids!!!- Tea said- see you...-  
  
Everyone said goodbye.  
  
-I think I'll go to bed- Marik said- good night, Isis...-  
  
-Good night, Marik...-  
  
Isis saw her brother enter his room and close the door. She waited until she was sure Marik was asleep, and began to cry.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
A young dark-haired girl was at home, laughing. Her little brother was playing, and she was watching him. Suddenly, she heard her father arriving. She knew that meant trouble.  
  
-Marik, go to your room...- she said in a low voice- father is coming-  
  
The boy got up and ran to his room. The door was wide open, and a man entered.  
  
-Isis!!- the man shouted- come here...-  
  
Isis obeyed, and stood in front of her father. But she was surprised. This time, he didn't come alone. He came with a man she knew very well. He used to visit them all the time, and always gave Isis nasty looks.  
  
-How old is she now?- asked the man next to Isis's father.  
  
-Almost fourteen- he answered. The other man looked at Isis so carefully that make her look away disgusted. She hated being looked like that.  
  
-All right- said the other man- I'll take her, mr. Ishtar-  
  
-You'll what?- Isis asked, surprised, and turned to her father- father, what...?-  
  
-You didn't think I was going to keep you, did you?- Isis's father said- I just sold you...-  
  
-No, you won't- Isis said, stepping back. Her father grabbed her wrists and the other man tied her with a rope.  
  
-No!! Stop!!- she shouted- let go of me!!!- she was struggling and squirming to get loose, but she was no match for two grown up men.  
  
-No!!!- Marik said, trying to help his sister- leave her alone...-  
  
-Marik!! Go to your room right now or else you will regret it...- shouted his father. Marik didn't move.  
  
-Marik, do as he says- Isis said. She didn't want her father to hurt Marik. Listening to his sister, the boy got back to his room.  
  
-Tomorrow I'll come for her, mr. Ishtar - the man said- and I'll bring you the money...-  
  
The man left, and Isis's father grabbed her.  
  
-Now, girl- he said, pulling her downstairs- I'll keep you where you can't escape...-  
  
-Why...?- she asked, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
-That's the way it is, girl- he said- women and girls in this country are sold and stolen... and you can't do anything about it...-  
  
The man almost threw Isis in and locked the door. The young girl started to cry.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Why were you crying?- someone said. Isis woke up. It was Shadi.  
  
-What are you doing here?- Isis asked. Shadi smiled.  
  
-Don't answer a question with another question- Shadi said.  
  
-I'm sorry- Isis said- I fell asleep in the sofa. I... had a lot of trouble at work today...-  
  
-Why were you crying?- Shadi asked again.  
  
-I don't know- Isis replied. It was true. She didn't know why she was feeling so miserable.  
  
-Don't cry- Shadi said- it's very sad and painful to watch a goddess when she cries-  
  
Isis smiled and cleaned her tears with her hand.  
  
-I won't cry anymore- Isis said- thank you, Shadi...-  
  
-You're welcome- he said- now, you must get some rest...- He accompanied her to her room and waited, standing next to the bed, until she fell asleep.  
  
-Since you don't have the millennium tauk anymore- Shadi whispered to the sleeping girl- you can't see into your future... Tomorrow you will meet someone that will change your life, and what you thought you knew about your past...-  
  
He kissed Isis's forehead and disappeared.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. C2: Museum Interview

CHAPTER 2: MUSEUM INTERVIEW  
  
-Isis...Isis... wake up...-  
  
-Wha...?-  
  
-Isis, it's seven fourty-five- Marik said- you're going to be...-  
  
-Museum opens at eight o'clock!- Isis said, opening her eyes- I'm going to be late!-  
  
She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. In eight minutes, Isis took her shower, got dressed, ate breakfast (a/n: well, actually, she just swallowed it), kissed Marik goodbye and set off to the museum. She arrived exactly at 7:59.  
  
-Well, well, Isis- she heard a male voice say- you arrived on time...I'm impressed...- Isis looked at him. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
-So...- she told him- you woke up early just to bother me, didn't you?-  
  
-Maybe- Kaiba said- but I think it was for the same reason I bought this nasty building...-  
  
-And that would be...?-  
  
-That's not of your concern, Isis- Seto Kaiba said.  
  
-Just quit bothering me, then- Isis said- now, if you'll excuse me...- the woman opened the museum with her key, and was about to pass through the door when Seto Kaiba grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
-Wait a second, Isis- he said. This made her blush lightly.  
  
-What...?- she asked. Seto seemed to notice the change of color in her face, so he let her go.  
  
-Just... just remember today someone's coming- Seto said- a girl about your age. You must interview her and then you tell me what you think about her...-  
  
-I know, I know- Isis said.  
  
-Well, I'll see you later, Isis- Seto said- now get to work...-  
  
-Yeah, whatever- she said, turning around and getting in the museum.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Hi, Marik-  
  
-Hello, guys- Marik said- it's good to see you-  
  
-So, are you going to show us around?- Joey asked, and Marik nodded.  
  
-Sure- Marik said- I can take you to the Valley of the Kings...-  
  
-Yay!!!- Tea and Mai shuted.  
  
-Where's Isis?- Bakura asked.  
  
-She's at work- Marik said- Kaiba won't give her a break-  
  
-What do you mean?-  
  
-She's at the museum- Marik said- and she's not allowed to leave until noon...-  
  
-I have an idea- Yugi said- we can go visit her during her lunch break...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
In the darkness...  
  
Isis was asleep, her hands tied to her back. The 14-year-old girl was locked in the house's basement. Her eyes and cheeks were wet. But she finally was asleep.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a pair of tiny hands on her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw her little brother, trying to untie her hands.  
  
-Marik?- she said- what are you doing here?-  
  
The little boy didn't answer. He just filled his eyes with tears.  
  
-Marik, do you know what will happen if father finds you here?-  
  
-I...I don't care, Isis- Marik said, starting to cry- I... I don't want that man to take you away...-  
  
-It's okay, Marik- she said, embracing the boy now that her hands were free- please don't cry...-  
  
-But... but what if he...-  
  
-Don't worry about me, Marik- she said- when I'm gone, you must behave like a man...-  
  
-Yeah...- Marik said, still crying- but... but I'm going to miss you...-  
  
Isis smiled and made him sit on her lap. Marik put his head against her chest. Isis passed her fingers though her brother's hair. He was still crying.  
  
-Please, Marik, don't cry- Isis said, feeling that her eyes where getting wet again- remember, you're a man now...-  
  
-Why?- Marik said, making an effort to stop crying- why must you go?-  
  
-I'm sorry- she said- but... that's the way it is... Women in our country are sold, bought and stolen by men...-  
  
-But you are a girl- Marik said- you're... you're not...-  
  
-Unfortunately- Isis said- girls must grow up and become women...-  
  
-It's not fair- he said.  
  
-I know...-  
  
They were silent a few seconds.  
  
-Let's run away, Isis- Marik suddenly said- let's escape from him...-  
  
-I can't- she said- I'm already sold. If I run away and get caught, they'll...- but she didn't finish. She didn't want to scare her brother, so she cleared her throat and continued- besides, you are not allowed to leave the tomb...-  
  
-What can we do, then?- he asked.  
  
Isis shook her head. There was nothing they could do. Nothing...  
  
-Wait!- Marik said, standing up and grabbing his sister's hand- I... I can steal you-  
  
-You what?- Isis said, surprised.  
  
-Steal you- the boy said- you said a man can buy you or steal you. And since I have no money...-  
  
-No way- Isis said. That was madness- you can't leave the tomb, and... you're not...-  
  
-Come on- Marik said, pulling the girl's arm to make her stand up- what's to loose?-  
  
Isis thought about it for a few seconds. If she escaped with her brother, she could make sure that Marik wasn't hurt by their father. And even if she got caught while escaping, death couldn't be worse than being sold to a man and made his slave for life.  
  
-Okay- Isis said- but on one condition: if we get caught, you'll say I forced you to come with me, okay?-  
  
-Err... okay- Marik said- come on...-  
  
They got out. It was nearly dawn. They had to hurry.  
  
-Isis- Marik said- where are we going to go?-  
  
-We... we should go to Thebes...- Isis said- there we can find the rest of our family...-  
  
-How far is it?- Marik asked.  
  
-Pretty far- she answered- we must go south, following the Nile's course-  
  
-By foot?-  
  
-Don't be silly- Isis said, smiling- we must take a boat. Now hurry up...-  
  
They ran to the port. There, they found a boat that was going to set sail immediately, and was going to go south. But the ship's owner didn't want to let them in: he suspected they were running away from something...or someone.  
  
-Please- Isis insisted- we need to go now...-  
  
-I don't care...- the boatman said, getting on his ship and preparing to sail away.  
  
In that moment, the town's bell sounded. The town's alarm.  
  
-Ishtar's daughter has escaped!!- a man yelled- if someone finds her, there will be a reward...-  
  
Hearing this, Isis took Marik's hand and ran with him into hiding in a dark alley. A few men passed by.  
  
-I think we made it, Marik- Isis said- we fooled them...-  
  
Suddenly, Isis felt a big hand on her shoulder.  
  
-I wouldn't be so sure...- a male voice said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Isis... Isis...-  
  
Isis woke up. She was in her office, at the museum. A man was in front of her. It was Shadi.  
  
-Shadi?- she said- what...?-  
  
-You were having a bad dream...- Shadi said.  
  
-Yeah...- Isis said- I was remembering when I...-  
  
-I know- Shadi gently interrupted- but I had to wake you...it's nearly time-  
  
-Time to what?-  
  
-You'll see...- Shadi said. He smiled at her- I'll see you later...- he turned around and headed to the door.  
  
-Shadi, wait...- she said. Shadi stopped- what are you talking about? Who's coming?-  
  
-You'll see...-Shadi said once again- don't worry, Isis, you'll be fine...-  
  
And, with this words, he went through the door.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-10 am- Yugi said, looking at his watch.  
  
-Come on- Marik said- if you come with me, I'll take you to see the tombs in the Valley of the Kings... but we must travel one hour south...-  
  
-And the Pyramids?- Tea asked.  
  
-They are in Giza. To go there, you must go north- Marik explained- but today, we are going south, to Thebes, the ancient capital of Egypt...-  
  
-Your bloodline used to live there- Yugi said- and Shadi's...-  
  
-Yep- Marik said- come on, get on the boat...-  
  
Yugi and the others followed Marik.  
  
-We'll be there at 11 o'clock...- Marik said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Isis was heading to her office. She exhaled as she saw a mummy's coffin. Some archeologists had brought it that morning. Once in her office, she sat behind the desk and opened a huge book. Then, she opened and envelope and took two plates. She was looking closely to the mummy's X-Rays, trying to find something unusual.  
  
Knock, knock...  
  
Someone interrupted Isis's work.  
  
-Come in- she said. The door opened. A woman about Isis's age came in. Isis was surprised when she saw her. She was black haired, with two golden braids and the rest in a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes were lined as the Egyptian way. She wore a white dress with just one sleeve. Around her neck, a golden chain held a small sand watch with an eye of Horus sealed on it.  
  
-Excuse me- the woman said- I'm looking for Isis Ishtar...-  
  
-You've found her- Isis said- how can I help you?-  
  
-Seto Kaiba sent me- the woman said.  
  
-I know- Isis said- please, sit...- she offered her a chair.  
  
-Thank you...-  
  
-Well, mr. Kaiba told me to interview you- Isis said- so, I understand you want to work here...-  
  
-That's right-  
  
-Fine- Isis said- well, first off, I should know your name and nationality-  
  
-My name is Tashat Ramose- she said- I was born here in Egypt-  
  
-Okay- Isis said- do you have any experience on translating hieroglyphs?-  
  
-A bit- Tashat said- my father was a temple keeper at Luxor, and taught me that language and writing when I was little...-  
  
-Can you read and translate this papyrus for me, please?-  
  
-Sure- Tashat said, taking the papyrus. She began reading- "I'm your wife, oh mighty. Do not abandon me. Is it your pleasure, my husband, that I am far away from you? How is it possible that I must stay alone? I wanted to follow you, but you showed me your back and stayed quiet..."-  
  
Isis looked at the girl, impressed. She could read it.  
  
-Very good- Isis said- now, do you know where it is from?-  
  
-Sure- Tashat said- those were queen Ankesenhamun's words when they buried her husband, king Tutankhamen...-  
  
-Wow- Isis said- I am impressed...- she cleared her throat - well, I guess that's all. I'll talk with mr. Kaiba...-  
  
-Thanks a lot- Tashat smiled. When she stood up, something got her attention: the X-Rays on the desk.  
  
-What?- Isis asked.  
  
-Who was that woman?- Tashat asked, pointing at the mummy's X-Rays. Isis was surprised.  
  
-How...?- Isis said- how do you know it's a woman?-  
  
-Her hip- Tashat answered, pointing that part of the X-Ray- who was she?-  
  
-She was a princess of her time- Isis explained- we think she was Rameses II and Nefertari's daughter... according to the 'cartonagge' on the mummy's coffin, she was around 22 when she died...-  
  
-Nope- Tashat said- she had no more than 18 when she died...-  
  
-How...?- Isis started to ask, but Tashat interrupted her, pointing at the mummy's X-Ray.  
  
-See these lines on her leg? This is called the 'growth cartilage'. You see it all the time in children's bones. A woman, when she's 18, she has already lost all growth cartilages and stop growing...-  
  
-How do you know all this stuff?- Isis asked.  
  
-I'm sorry, I forgot to tell- Tashat said- I'm a medical doctor... I'm no X- Ray expert, but I know a little...- she looked at her watch- I'm sorry, got to go...-  
  
-Yeah- Isis said, still impressed- I think Kaiba will call you...-  
  
-Thanks a lot- Tashat said, waving her hand.  
  
When the girl got out, Isis sat again on her chair behind her desk, still amazed. But she didn't have time to think about the strange girl, because someone appeared behind the door and closed it. Isis looked up, scared. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
-So- Kaiba said- what do you think?-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. C3: Visit to the Valley

CHAPTER 3: VISIT THE VALLEY  
  
-So, what do you think about this girl?- Seto asked- should I hire her?-  
  
Isis was still surprised by Seto's sudden arrival. Her heart was still beating very quickly. She took a deep breath.  
  
-You scared me- she said- don't do that again...-  
  
-Do what?-  
  
-Scare me like that- Isis said.  
  
-Well, answer my question- Seto said.  
  
-I don't understand- Isis said- why do you ask me? Do whatever you want...-  
  
-I want you to tell me- Seto said- if she's the real thing, or if she's just the typical discovery channel girl?-  
  
-She's not that- Isis said- she's pretty good... but I don't know what do you want, or why you want to hire her...-  
  
-Let's see- Seto said- is she better than you?-  
  
Isis stayed quiet a few seconds. So, Seto wanted to replace her. She sighted.  
  
-I think she is...- Isis said with her face down.  
  
-I see...- Seto said- I'll call her. Excuse me...-  
  
Seto took the phone and dialed eight numbers. Isis let him sit on her chair, while she walked around the office. He talked with someone about 15 minutes. Isis thought it was his secretary. When he hung the phone, he smiled at Isis.  
  
-Okay- Seto said- she'll come tomorrow. I expect you to welcome her...-  
  
-What?- Isis said- you...you...-  
  
-What?-  
  
-Nothing- Isis said smiling relieved- never mind...-  
  
Seto sighted. He stood up and headed toward Isis. Confused, she took a few steps back, getting away from him, but she felt her back against the wall. Seto cut the distance between them.  
  
-I don't know why you fear me- Seto said, his lips a few inches away from hers- I would never hurt you...-  
  
-I... I know- Isis said.  
  
-Then stop trembling...-  
  
-I... I'm not...-  
  
-Yes, you are...- Seto said, making contact with her lips.  
  
She felt a sudden shudder as Seto's hands traveled through her back. She was really enjoying the kiss, but she felt something wasn't right. Without knowing, she pushed him away from her.  
  
-What...?- Seto said- why did you...?-  
  
-I don't know...- she said, raising her shoulders- I'm sorry...-  
  
-Well- Seto said, blushing lightly- see you tomorrow...-  
  
-Okay- Isis said, preparing to go back to her work.  
  
-No, wait- Seto said- take the rest of the day off. Just for this once...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Outside the museum, Tashat Ramose ran into a man. She tried to avoid him, but he followed her.  
  
-Well done, girl- the man said- you're such a good actress...-  
  
-I wasn't acting; and I don't want to carry on with this anymore, so leave me alone- Tashat said. She didn't stop walking. The man's expression wasn't too confident now.  
  
-Why not?-  
  
-Because I don't want to... hurt them...- she said- I'm going home...-  
  
The man smiled again.  
  
-Wait- the man said, grabbing her hand and making her stop- I have a new offer for you...-  
  
-Let go of me- she answered- I don't care...-  
  
-I'm sure you do- the man said- unless you want your dear friend to get hurt...he's one of my targets, you know...-  
  
-Stay away from him...-Tashat said, going pale.  
  
-Here's the deal, poppet- the man said- if you help me, I won't hurt him...-  
  
Tashat thought about it before nodding.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-This...is the Valley of the Kings?- asked Joey, making a disappointment face.  
  
-Yep- Marik said, smiling.  
  
-And... what's the big deal about this?- Joey asked again. Mai slapped his face- what?-  
  
-Don't be so rude- she said.  
  
-I'm sorry- Joey said, apologizing- but I thought it was a little bit... different...-  
  
-I know it doesn't seem so wonderful- Marik said- but you must see the tombs...-  
  
-I've heard they're great- Tea said. Marik nodded.  
  
-Come on- Marik said- I'll show you the most famous one: Tutankhamen's tomb...-  
  
They walked until they found a stairway down. In the wall, it read: Tomb #62.  
  
-Tomb #62?- Bakura asked while they went downstairs- is it a famous one?-  
  
-Yep- Marik said- it's Tutankhamen's tomb... it was discovered in 1922 by Howard Carter. The first intact tomb...-  
  
-I heard Tutankhamen's mummy is the only one which stills rests in its own tomb-  
  
-He's not the only one- Marik said, pointing the mountain- there are some other tombs, with their mummies inside-  
  
-Wow- Yugi said, amazed by the paintings in the wall. The painting of the pharaoh was standing there. A man dressed in leopard skin pointed a piece of wood to the pharaoh.  
  
-Who was that guy?- Joey asked.  
  
-His name was Aye- Marik explained- he was Tutankhamen's prime minister. But when he died, Aye married his queen and became pharaoh. Many people think that he murdered Tutankhamen-  
  
-Did he?- Mai asked.  
  
-I guess we'll never know...- Marik said.  
  
-This is so cool- Yugi said, staring around- now I understand why my grandpa liked to be here...-  
  
-The pharaoh's mummy is in that case?- Bakura asked, and Marik nodded.  
  
-Marik- Tea said- how did ancient Egyptians make mummies?-  
  
Marik sighted.  
  
-It was a very long process- Marik said- first off, they removed all the organs from the corpse, except the heart. After that, they take out the brain through the nose. Then, they washed it and let it dry in a pile of salt for 70 days. After that, they put the bandages. Finally, they put the mummy in its sarcophagi-  
  
-Yuck- Mai said, disgusted- imagine the 'brain through the nose' thing... disgusting...-  
  
-And what is the purpose of all that?- Yugi asked.  
  
-To preserve the body for the afterlife- Marik answered- my sister can explain this to you even better...-  
  
-Well, come on- Bakura said- let's go see the next tomb-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Tashat went home. She lived in a small apartment, close to Isis and Marik's house. She opened the door and got in. She headed to her bedroom and threw herself to the bed. She sighted.  
  
-I don't like this...- she said to herself- I really don't like this...-  
  
-What happened?- a male voice said. Tashat got up in a jump. It was Shadi.  
  
-Shadi!- she said- what...?-  
  
-You're hiding something- Shadi said calmly- and I want to know what it is about...-  
  
-Nothing- she said, nervously- I'm not doing anything...-  
  
Shadi looked at her.  
  
-I know it, my goddess...- Shadi told her gently- I know something is troubling your heart-  
  
-I told you- she said- it's nothing...-  
  
-Don't you trust me?-  
  
-Of course I trust you, Shadi- she said- you're my best and only friend, but...-  
  
-But what?-  
  
-I can't tell, Shadi- Tashat said- trust me, as I trust you...-  
  
-I trust you- Shadi said, smiling at her- see you tomorrow...-  
  
Once alone, a few tears escaped from Tashat's eyes.  
  
-I'm sorry I lied to you- she whispered- but at least I know you'll be okay...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Isis went back home early that afternoon. She knew her brother was with Yugi and the others. He had taken them to the Valley of the Kings. Isis knew Marik wouldn't be back until eight o'clock, at least. She turned on the TV. She was still very tired, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Isis was about to scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
-Shhh- the hand's owner said- I'm trying to help you-  
  
-Rishid- Marik said- what are you doing here?-  
  
-I heard you escaped- Rishid said- why?-  
  
-Father wanted to sell Isis to a man...- Marik answered.  
  
-He sold me- Isis said.  
  
-But Marik is not supposed to leave the tomb...- Rishid said.  
  
-I know- Isis said- but I didn't want to leave him there, for our father to hurt him...-  
  
-He won't, Isis- Rishid said- I will protect him... he has nothing to do outside...-  
  
-But I had to steal Isis- Marik said- I stole her so she wouldn't be sold...-  
  
-That was very clever of you, boy- a man said, behind Rishid. It was their father, surrounded by at least ten men- you found them, well done, Rishid...-  
  
-You... you were helping him?- Marik asked. Rishid didn't answer.  
  
-Of course he was helping me- their father said- he's my servant...- he turned to the men- help me take them back to the tomb...-  
  
The men obeyed and took the boy and the girl back to the tomb. Once at the tomb, they tied Isis's hands to her back. Her father took a whip.  
  
-I must punish you, you know...- he told her, holding her chin- but I can't hurt your body, or else nobody will want you. So...- he added- Marik will take your punishment...-  
  
-No!!- she shouted- don't do that!!-  
  
He ignored her and ordered Rishid to bring the boy.  
  
-Don't bring him, Rishid- Isis said, trying to get free- please don't bring him-  
  
-Shut up, stupid girl- the man said- Rishid, bring him here...-  
  
-Don't...-  
  
-I won't- Rishid said- I won't help you hurt them...-  
  
-Very well- the man said- then I shall punish you too...-  
  
Isis's father started whipping Rishid.  
  
-Leave him alone- Isis said- it was my fault...I'm the one who should me punished...-  
  
-Shut up- her father shouted- he must be punished for his disobedience!!-  
  
Attracted by the shouting, Marik arrived.  
  
-Leave him alone- shouted Marik. He untied his sister.  
  
-You arrive just in time- their father said, as Rishid fell unconscious- you're next...- and drove the whip to Marik. But he didn't get hit. Suddenly, Marik's eyes changed. So did his hair and his voice. He took the millennium rod and used its power against his father. He opened its dagger.  
  
-Marik, don't...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Isis woke up, shivering. She was sick of having these dreams, remembering her the worst days of her life. She got up and took a warm shower to relax. When she got out, she saw someone.  
  
-Hello- Shadi said.  
  
-Shadi, you scared me... again- Isis said, relieved.  
  
-I'm sorry-  
  
-Forget it- she said, smiling at him- why are you following me?-  
  
-To make sure you're okay- Shadi said.  
  
-I'm okay, thanks-  
  
Shadi smiled lightly.  
  
-Why are you so scared?- he asked.  
  
-Scared?- Isis said- I'm not...-  
  
-Yes, you are- Shadi interrupted- what's wrong?-  
  
-Nothing- she said- it's just... these bad dreams I'm having...-  
  
-Dreams can be useful, even the worst ones- Shadi said- they help us remember things we unconsciously hide and don't allow to show up...-  
  
-But... these are very sad...- Isis said- I'm dreaming about my father's death, Marik's change and...-  
  
-And when your father tried to sell you - Shadi said. Isis nodded- don't be afraid. Maybe the gods are trying to make you remember something...-  
  
-Remember something?- Isis asked, puzzled.  
  
-You'll understand later- Shadi said- Yugi and the others are about to get here, and I'd like to speak with Yugi...-  
  
-You can stay here, then, while they arrive- Isis said- please, sit...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-It was disgusting- Mai said- imagine someone sucking your brain out through your nose...-  
  
-You're supposed to be dead when they do that, Mai- Joey said.  
  
-I think that was amazing, Marik- Serenity said. Yugi and Joey nodded.  
  
-Yeah, it was so cool- Joey said.  
  
-But I wanted to see the pyramids- Tea protested.  
  
-We can go to Giza tomorrow, Tea- Marik said- so you will be able to see them-  
  
-Yay!!!- Tea and Yugi said. Marik smiled.  
  
-You're going home, Marik?- Bakura asked.  
  
-Yeah. I don't think Isis is there...- he answered- that Kaiba guy made sure she wouldn't leave the museum until 7...-  
  
But he was wrong. When Marik and the others went to the apartment, they found Isis making Omahri for dinner, and Shadi waiting for them.  
  
-Greetings- Shadi said- Yugi, I was waiting for you...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hello everybody!!! I hope you like this so far...  
  
sakuuya: I'm sorry if I annoyed you, but this is the way I'm used to type dialogues in stories. U And I didn't understand the anti-mary sue jelly thing. --U  
  
By the way, I rechecked all the story, and changed Ishizu's name to Isis. After all, that's the way it should be. I hope I can put more about Egyptian mythology in the next chapters...  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: The Lost Girl

CHAPTER 4: THE LOST GIRL  
  
-Isis, what...?- Marik said, surprised to see his sister at home so early.  
  
-I'm glad to see you too, Marik- Isis said- look what I did for dinner...- she added, pointing at the Omahri she made.  
  
-It's not fair- Marik said- I wanted Koshari-  
  
-I knew that- Isis said- that's why I made some for you...-  
  
Everyone was eating dinner. Joey, however, was eating as if it was going to be his last meal.  
  
-Stop it, Joey- Mai said- don't eat like that...-  
  
-Like what?- Joey asked, his mouth full.  
  
-Never mind- Mai said, giving up.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Shadi were talking.  
  
-What did you want to tell me, Shadi?-  
  
-I don't know if you noticed- Shadi said- but I have a weird feeling... a bad one...-  
  
-What do you mean?- Yugi said.  
  
-I have the weird feeling that something bad is about to happen-  
  
-Bad? Like what?- Yugi asked.  
  
-I don't know exactly- Shadi said- but I wanted to warn you... just be careful-  
  
-Okay- Yugi said- thank you...-  
  
-You're welcome-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
That night, Seto Kaiba was in his room. He turned on the air machine.  
  
-Bad idea, Seto- Mokuba said- desert nights are always cold, just open the window and see...-  
  
Seto did as his brother said. He was surprised.  
  
-How did you know that?- he asked.  
  
-Isis told me- Mokuba said. Seto didn't answer- you like her, don't you?-  
  
-I don't know what are you talking about- he said, pretending he was arranging his sheets and pillows.  
  
-I know you do- Mokuba said- good night, bro...-  
  
-Good night- Seto said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
That night, Isis slept deeply, maybe because she was very tired. She had a strange dream: another memory. But this dream was different from the others: it had happened earlier...  
  
A baby was crying in a room. Two four-year-old girls smiled at each other from outside the room when they heard it.  
  
-Let it be a boy... let it be a boy...-  
  
A woman got out from the room, carrying the crying baby in arms.  
  
-It's a boy- she whispered to them, and got away to clean the baby. The two girls were about to come in when someone stopped them.  
  
-Rishid- one of the girls said- can we see her?-  
  
-She's asleep, Isis- Rishid said. But Isis didn't believe him. Something in his eyes told her that he was not telling the truth.  
  
-She's not- Isis said- what happened...?-  
  
Another man got out from the room.  
  
-Father!- Isis said- can we see her?-  
  
He nodded. Isis and the other girl got in, followed by Rishid. They saw a woman, resting on a bed. Her eyes were closed.  
  
-Mom?- Isis said- wake up...-  
  
-Wake up...- the other girl said, touching the woman's hand- Isis...-  
  
-What?-  
  
-She's so cold- the girl said.  
  
-Mom?- Isis said again. The woman opened her eyes.  
  
-Isis... Nephtys...- she said weakly- I'm going to go with Osiris now...-  
  
-Mom!- Isis said.  
  
-Please, don't leave us...- Nephtys said.  
  
-I...I have to...- the woman answered.  
  
-Please!!! Don't go...- Isis said.  
  
-I'm...sorry...-she said- take care... of Marik... of your baby brother...-  
  
-Mom! Please don't go...- Isis said, her eyes filled with tears. Her mother didn't answer. Nephtys sobbed.  
  
-She's gone, Isis- Rishid said- she's gone with Osiris...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Isis was waken up by her brother.  
  
-Isis, are you okay?- Marik asked- you were crying and sobbing. I was worried-  
  
-Don't worry about me, Marik- Isis said- I'm okay, it was just a bad dream...-  
  
-Are you sure?- Marik asked. Isis nodded, and hugger him. When Marik went to his room, Isis went back to sleep.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The day after her mother died, Isis was sitting in a corner, inside her mother's room. The little girl was crying. She had always wanted a brother, but she didn't want her mother to die. Suddenly, she heard someone come in. She knew her father had forbidden her to enter that room, so she decided to hide.  
  
-This is your chance to pay all your debts, Ishtar- she heard a man say- now that your wife is dead-  
  
-Maybe it is- the girl's father said- but they're too young, Ramose...-  
  
-It's better that way- the man said- they won't remember...-  
  
-You're right- Ishtar said- but Rishid won't let me... he swore my wife he would not let me do that...-  
  
-Send him away- Ramose said- so, when he comes back, it'll be late for him.  
  
-You're right- Ishtar said.  
  
He got out a few seconds. Isis hadn't realized what he was going to do in such secrecy. He came back after a little while.  
  
- it's done. Rishid is gone...-  
  
-So, which one?- the man asked.  
  
-The youngest- Ishtar said- as I want to keep my first-born now...-  
  
-Okay-  
  
-Nephtys!- Ishtar shouted. A fews seconds later, the little girl was there.  
  
-Yes?- she asked.  
  
-Drink this, girl- Ishtar said, giving her a few drops of a strange liquid. She did as she was told. She fell asleep almost at once.  
  
-What was that?- Ramose asked.  
  
-Just a few drops of an opium solution- Ishtar answered- she'll be asleep for a while...-  
  
-Here- Ramose said, giving Ishtar a signed paper- your debt is paid...-  
  
-Thank you- Ishtar said- she's all yours now...-  
  
The man took the girl away. Isis watched the scene, horrified.  
  
-Nephtys...- she whispered.  
  
-Isis?- her father said, finding her- what are you...?-  
  
-Where's Nephtys?- Isis asked.  
  
-She's with Osiris, just like your mom- the man said- so forget her...-  
  
-I...I can't...- Isis said- I miss her...-  
  
He took the millennium rod.  
  
-Forget her!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Isis woke up again. She ran to Marik's bedroom.  
  
-Marik! Marik! Wake up!-  
  
-Wha...?- Marik said- what happened?-  
  
-I...I just had a dream- Isis said- I... I remembered the day you were born...-  
  
-That's nice, Isis- Marik said- but I don't see the point of waking me up in the middle of the night to...-  
  
-This is the point, Marik- Isis said- the day you were born, I wasn't alone, as I thought. Someone else was with me. A girl-  
  
-Girl?- Marik said- I thought you were the only...-  
  
-The only girl in the tomb- Isis said- but I was wrong. There was another one-  
  
-Isis- Marik said- are you saying... we had a sister?-  
  
-I'm not sure, Marik- she said- this girl was with me the whole time, but she never called me 'sister'-  
  
-But, why didn't you remember it until now?- he asked.  
  
-Our father- Isis said- he used the millennium rod on me to make me forget her...-  
  
-Maybe Rishid can help us- Marik said- maybe he remembers better...-  
  
-I'm sure he does- Isis said- we'll have to ask him tomorrow...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The next day, Isis went to work, and found Tashat.  
  
-Hi- Isis said- I'm glad Seto hired you...-  
  
-I'm glad, too- Tashat said.  
  
-Come on- Isis said- remember the X-Rays I showed to you yesterday?- Tashat nodded- I need your help with those-  
  
They got to the office, and Isis gave her the X-Rays.  
  
-Sure- Tashat said- what do you want to know?-  
  
-All you can tell me-Isis said- but most importantly, I want to know how she died...-  
  
Tashat looked carefully at the X-Rays for a while. Then she answered.  
  
-She didn't die naturally, neither by disease- Tashat said- she was too young... I'd said she was between 15 and 18...-  
  
Isis nodded.  
  
-Some of her bones are fractured. Her left arm, her shoulder... her skull, too...-  
  
-Then, she was murdered...- Isis said.  
  
-Or she died in an accident- Tashat added- She has a fracture here- she pointed at the right arm bone- but this one was made when she was little...-  
  
-How do you know that?-  
  
-This is called a 'green stick fracture'- Tashat explained- only children have this kind of fracture, as their bones are very flexible. The bone doesn't break completely. The problem is, it heals by itself, but it remains deformed. That's what happened to her right arm...-  
  
Isis took a look on the deformed bone.  
  
-But we should read the '_cartonagge_'. This is not enough...-  
  
-Come with me- Isis said- I'll show it to you...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Yugi and the others went to Marik's house.  
  
-Just a second- Marik said- I'm on the phone...-  
  
After five minutes, Marik finished.  
  
-Who was that?- Tristan asked.  
  
-Rishid- Marik said- Isis and I have to talk with him... I think he'll be here by tomorrow morning...-  
  
-Marik, will you take us to see the pyramids today?- Tea asked, giving him the 'puppy eyes'. Marik seatdropped.  
  
-Okay- Marik said- you deserve that...-  
  
-Yai!!!- Tea and Mai said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-I'm glad to see you working- Seto said, followed by Mokuba.  
  
-Hello, Isis- Seto's little brother said. Isis greeted him with a smile.  
  
-Tashat is doing great- Isis told him.  
  
-I'm glad- Seto said- but I have a special job for you two...-  
  
-And that would be...?-  
  
-I need you to translate the three Egyptian god cards...- Seto said.  
  
-What?- Isis asked.  
  
-The hieroglyphs, Isis- Seto said- Mokuba translated one of them... I need you to translate the other two...-  
  
-I don't know if that's a good idea...-  
  
-Do it- Seto said.  
  
-Okay- Isis said- I'll tell Tashat-  
  
-By the way- Seto said- I must tell her something...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Two men were spying on Isis and Tashat's work.  
  
-She's fooled her- one man said.  
  
-I think we did it...- the other said- it's done...-  
  
-Not yet- the first one said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Thank you very much for all your reviews... I appreciate them... I know this is a bit weird, but wait for next chapter... it'll all make sense... See you later...  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: The Secret Reveled

CHAPTER 5: THE SECRET REVELED  
  
-Where are we going, Marik?- Tea asked.  
  
-You wanted to go and see the pyramids, didn't you?- Marik answered- we're going to Giza...-  
  
-Yai!!!!- Mai and Tea said. Serenity and the boys sweatdropped.  
  
-Come on- Marik said.  
  
They didn't go to the port. Instead, Marik took them to a place where they rented motorcycles.  
  
-What...?- Joey asked.  
  
-This time, we'll use motorcycles... it's easier to arrive there this way...- Marik explained.  
  
-Okay, everybody- Joey said- you heard Marik... let's go!!!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mokuba went to visit the museum, without his brother. He told Mokuba he was busy. Isis gave the boy a tour of the hole building. They arrived where Tashat was working.  
  
-Tashat- Isis said- what are you doing?-  
  
-I'm taking some photos from the mummy's coffin. It's easier this way...-  
  
-Very smart of you...- Isis said. She looked closer at the coffin- look at this... these two goddesses...-  
  
-Yes- Tashat said- the twin goddesses, Isis and Nephtys...-  
  
-What did you say?- Isis asked.  
  
-Remember the story of Osiris?- Tashat asked.  
  
-I do- Isis said- but Mokuba doesn't know it-  
  
-Okay, I'll tell you- Tashat said- It is say that, before Egypt was constructed, there was god called Osiris, one of the sun gods. He was the first pharaoh in history. He married his sister, Isis, the goddess of the moon. They had a brother and a sister: Nephtys and Seth. They got married too, although she didn't love Seth-  
  
-But Seth was jealous of his brother Osiris, so he made a plan to get rid of him...- Isis told Mokuba.  
  
-Exactly- Tashat said- Seth made a wooden mummy case, and he invited some traitors and Osiris. With lies, he convinced Osiris to get in the wooden case. When the god was in, Seth locked him and, with the traitor's help, they threw it to the Nile...-  
  
-That was mean- Mokuba said.  
  
-But that's not the end of the story...- Isis said.  
  
-Isis started looking for her husband, with the help of Nephtys-  
  
-Even though Nephtys was Seth's wife, she wasn't evil as her husband...- Isis added.  
  
-After a long search, Isis found the box containing Osiris. She was planning to revive him, but Seth found them and cut Osiris' body Ointo several pieces and hid them all over Egypt. So, Isis and Nephtys set on the journey of finding every single piece...-  
  
-Each night, Isis and Nephtys transformed themselves into eagles, to guard the pieces they had found, flying around them-  
  
-And when they finally found all the pieces, Isis revived Osiris. So, after that, they lived happily...- Tashat said.  
  
-Happily ever after...- Seto Kaiba said. Isis and Tashat looked up, surprised.  
  
-That was nice- Mokuba said, smiling- so, these two women here... they are...?-  
  
-Isis and Nephtys, yes- Tashat said- look, they're eagles here- she added, pointing at the painting.  
  
-It's an awesome story...- the boy said.  
  
-You should go find your brother- Isis said- it's almost lunch time...-  
  
-I will- Mokuba said- thanks for everything, you two...-  
  
-See you later, Mokuba...- Isis said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Wow!!!- Tea, Serenity and Mai said, when they saw the Great Pyramid.  
  
-This is great!- Yugi said- it looks just like my millennium puzzle...-  
  
-They're great- Joey said- but I don't understand the purpose of these things...-  
  
-They were tombs, just like the ones in the Valley of the Kings- Marik explained- the first pharaohs made their tombs like these...- he pointed at the biggest pyramid- Keops or Kufu, the builder of the Great Pyramid... they thought it was a house where they could spend eternity...-  
  
-But, why did they stop building pyramids?- Bakura asked.  
  
-Because of tomb robbers- Marik said- it wasn't safe to be buried in a pyramid, no matter how many secret passages it had. So, they decided to make underground tombs, so their secrets would be safe...-  
  
-Can we get in?- Joey asked. Marik nodded.  
  
-Great!!!- everyone said.  
  
-Wait a minute- a man told them. They turned around to see who had talked.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Tashat was sitting in front of the desk. She was trying to translate all the hieroglyphs on the pictures she had taken. But she started feeling dizzy, and fell asleep.  
  
-Poor little thing- a female voice said- we should...-  
  
-You're right- a male voice replied- I have no heart to sacrifice her...-  
  
A little girl was waking up. She looked around. She saw a lot of flowers. She was on the Nile's riverbank. She looked behind and saw a beautiful temple, full of colored paintings. She could hear the music and chanting of the priests and priestesses. She could also smell the sweet perfume of incense.  
  
-Where am I?- the girl said.  
  
-You're at home- a woman said.  
  
-Home?- the girl asked- I don't remember this place...-  
  
-This is your home, Tashat- the woman said- I'm your mother...and this is your father...-  
  
-My mother?- Tashat asked. The woman nodded- I had a nightmare...-  
  
-It's okay, Tashat- the woman said- please don't cry...-  
  
-I won't, mother...father....-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Rishid!- Marik said.  
  
-Hi!- Joey said- it's good to see you-  
  
-It's good to see you, too- Rishid said- all of you...- he turned to Marik- where is she?-  
  
-At work- Marik said- you told me you'd go home tomorrow...-  
  
-Yes, but after that I realized that this was a better way to meet you...- Rishid said- also, Cairo and Giza are very close. So- he added- any news?-  
  
-Nothing- Marik answered- just that Kaiba bought the museum...-  
  
-He bought the museum?- Rishid asked, surprised- I thought he wasn't interested in our culture...-  
  
-We thought that, too- Yugi said.  
  
-He had no good reason to buy that building...- Bakura said.  
  
-Unless he did that just to bother Isis- Tea added.  
  
-Anyway- Marik said- the good thing is that he'll give a party on Friday...-  
  
-That's okay- Rishid said- but let's go home...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Tashat was working with Isis on a painting. It was nearly time to close, but both girls were fascinated with the story in the painting.  
  
-Look this- Tashat said- the sky goddess, Nut-  
  
-And the Earth god, Geb- Isis said- and they're separated by Shu, the god of the air...-  
  
-But why were they separated?-  
  
Isis was about to answer, when a male voice did it for her.  
  
-Geb and Nut were so happy together, and their love made the other gods jealous. The great Amon Ra ordered Shu, their father, to stand between them and do not let them come together...-  
  
The two girls looked up.  
  
-Shadi!- they said at the same time.  
  
-What are you doing here?- Isis asked.  
  
-Two beautiful goddesses together- Shadi said- I couldn't miss it...-  
  
When she heard this, she blush a little, but Tashat giggled.  
  
-Thank you, Shadi- she said.  
  
-You... do you know each other?- Isis asked.  
  
-Sure- Tashat said- we have been friends for a long time...-  
  
-A long time- Shadi said.  
  
-Isis!- a girl said. It was Tea. The room was filled with her friends.  
  
-Tea!- Isis said- what are you doing here?-  
  
-We wanted to see the museum- Mai said.  
  
-I'm glad to see you- Isis said- are you going to have dinner with us, or you prefer to have dinner somewhere else?-  
  
-And miss your delicious Oh-Mary- Joey said- never!-  
  
-It's Omahri, Joey- Mai said.  
  
-Yeah, that- Joey said.  
  
-I was thinking of cooking something else- Isis said- something like Koshari...-  
  
-Koshari? Yai!!!!- Marik said- look who's here, Isis...-  
  
-Rishid!- Isis said- I missed you so much!!-  
  
-Me too...-  
  
-Who's this pretty girl- Joey asked.  
  
-Is she a friend of yours?- Bakura asked.  
  
-Yes- Isis said- guys, she's Tashat Ramose, she works here now...-  
  
-Hi!- everybody said.  
  
-Tashat, these are my friends: Yugi, Tea, Joey and his sister Serenity, Mai, Tristan, Duke and Bakura...- Isis said- and these are my brothers: Marik and Rishid...-  
  
Everyone smiled, but Rishid didn't. On the contrary, he had a very angry look in his face that could not be hidden to Shadi's gaze. However, no one else noticed. Isis looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
-Oh, my- she said- it's late. You can go home, Tashat-  
  
-Thanks- she said, and got out.  
  
-I shall go, too- Shadi said- good night...-  
  
-Good night- everybody said.  
  
-Let's go home, everybody...- Isis said.  
  
-Isis is cooking Kashary tonight!- Marik said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
That night, when she left the museum, Tashat ran into two men.  
  
-Very good, Tashat... you're doing just fine...-  
  
-I don't see the point of all this...- Tashat said.  
  
-Shut up, girl- the man replied.  
  
-The girl is doing just fine, indeed- the other man said. Then he turned to Tashat and added- don't worry, poppet, you'll understand when it's time...-  
  
The men left her, so she could go to her apartment.  
  
-This is all wrong- she said to herself- but I must carry on, for my friend's sake...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Yugi and the others had dinner at the Ishtar's house. When they finished, they went back to their hotel rooms, leaving them alone with Rishid.  
  
-You wanted to talk- Rishid said- what did you want to talk about?-  
  
-Isis had a dream- Marik said- about the day I was born...-  
  
Rishid listened in silence, allowing Isis to explain her dream.  
  
-Yes- Isis said- I dreamed about that day. You... you were with our mom. I was waiting outside. But... but I wasn't alone. There was another girl...-  
  
-Your father had forbidden me to tell you about this...- Rishid said.  
  
-I know- she said- but we must know, Rishid...-  
  
He sighted.  
  
-Yes, there was another girl- Rishid said.  
  
-Who...?- Marik asked, but Rishid interrupted him.  
  
-Isis had a twin- Rishid said- her name was Nephtys...-  
  
-But... what happened to her?- Marik asked.  
  
-The next day, after Marik was born, your father had to pay a debt he had with certain Temple keeper... But he had no money...-  
  
-I remember that- Isis said- he sent you away...-  
  
-Yes- Rishid said- I had sworn to protect you three, when your mother died, so your father knew I wouldn't allow that. But he tricked me-  
  
-And he sold her to that temple keeper?- Marik asked. Rishid nodded.  
  
-Do you know to whom she was sold?- Isis asked.  
  
-I'm not sure- Rishid said- but I always suspected an old man who used to steal and buy girls, and used them as sacrifices...-  
  
-That's terrible...- Marik said.  
  
-Who...?- Isis started to ask.  
  
-You're familiar with that name, Isis- Rishid said, frowning- his last name is 'Ramose'-  
  
-Ramose?- Isis said- you mean, as...?-  
  
Rishid nodded in answer.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. C6: Tashat's dream

CHAPTER 6: TASHAT'S DREAM  
  
-Ramose?- Isis said- you mean, as...?-  
  
-As the girl from the museum, yes...- Rishid said- I remembered his name when you introduced that girl to us...She must be that man's daughter or granddaughter...-  
  
-But... if you suspected him, why didn't you go and try to find Nephtys sixteen years ago?- Marik asked.  
  
-Weren't you listening?- Rishid said- this man used to steal or buy girls and offer them as sacrifices to the gods... by the time I could reach her, it would have been too late...- he let a tear flow through his cheek- she was certainly dead...-  
  
Marik was shocked. So was Isis. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew her father was a bit mean, but she didn't imagine he had sold his own daughter to death only to pay a debt.  
  
Then she remembered her dream: "So, which one?" "The youngest, as I want to keep my first-born for now..."  
  
-She was born second, wasn't she?- Isis asked. Rishid nodded.  
  
-After that day, her name was forbidden in the tomb, because he didn't want you to remember her - Rishid sadly said- Nephtys died, but I want revenge on that man...and now I have a chance...-  
  
-What are you planning to do, Rishid?- Marik asked- don't tell me you plan to...-  
  
-Yes- Rishid said- to take from him what he took from us...-  
  
-You mean... kill Tashat?- Isis said. Rishid didn't answer, but Isis guessed by his look- don't do that!-  
  
-Why not?-  
  
-It was not her fault- Isis said- she's innocent...-  
  
-Nephtys was innocent, too, and she died- Rishid said- in fact, she was only a four-year-old girl when that man took her away and...-  
  
-Then you should punish the guilty one or else, you'd be as bad as he was...-  
  
-Isis...-  
  
-Rishid, I beg you- she said- she's a good person, please don't hurt her...-  
  
-Okay...okay...- Rishid said- I promise I won't harm her...-  
  
-Thank you, Rishid...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
The next day in the museum, Isis and Tashat continued their work on the mummy, translating the hieroglyphs on the coffin.  
  
-Amazing...- Isis said.  
  
-What's amazing?- a male voice said. Both girls looked up. It was Seto Kaiba. Behind him, they saw his little brother Mokuba.  
  
-Hi, girls- Mokuba said.  
  
-Hi, Moki- Isis smiled at the boy.  
  
-What are you doing, girls?- Mokuba asked.  
  
-Translating this- Isis said- this girl could well be a princess-  
  
-Or a queen?- Mokuba asked.  
  
-I don't think so- Isis said- she was too young to be married...-  
  
-And she didn't have children, either...- Tashat added.  
  
-How do you know that?- Seto asked.  
  
-By her bones- Tashat said- the bones in her pelvis are a bit separated, which tells us she's a woman, but not enough to say she had children...-  
  
-Also, all the jewels between the mummy's bandages and these hieroglyphs tell us she was from royalty- Isis added.  
  
Isis looked up. She was sure that Seto was about to smile. But he didn't, because his little brother was staring at him.  
  
-So, are you two ready for tomorrow?- Seto asked.  
  
-Tomorrow?- both girls asked.  
  
-Yes...- Seto said- you know... Friday night...dinner...-  
  
-Oh, yes...- Isis said, remembering suddenly- I...-  
  
-Forgot- Seto completed her phrase. Isis nodded, and the guy turned to Tashat- how about you?-  
  
-I... I don't know...- she said- I'm not sure my grandfather would allow me...--  
  
-Tell him that if you don't come, I'll fire you...- Seto said.  
  
Tashat smiled a little, but the idea of telling her grandfather to go to dinner was still frightening. Isis, however, wasn't paying to much attention on the dinner topic. She was more worried about the fact that Tashat lived with her grandfather. Was that the man who took Nephtys away and sacrificed her?  
  
-I'll try...- Tashat said.  
  
-Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night- Seto said- by the way, tomorrow the museum is closed. Good bye misses...-  
  
-Bye, Tashat- Mokuba said- bye, Isis...-  
  
-Bye- Tashat said. Isis waved her hand. The two girls were alone, again.  
  
-So, do you live with your grandfather?- Isis asked, casually. Tashat felt a shudder.  
  
-No, he just... pays the rent for my apartment...- she said- my parents died about two years ago in an accident, so I had nothing...-  
  
-I'm sorry about your parents- Isis said- I lost my mother when my brother was born and my father some time ago. But at least you have a relative, as I have my brothers Marik and Rishid...-  
  
-But he's not like my parents- Tashat said- my grandfather is...a bad person-  
  
-A bad person?- Isis asked- what do you mean?-  
  
-Yes- Tashat said- he makes me do...- but she interrupted herself.  
  
-To do what?- Isis asked.  
  
-N...never mind- Tashat said, nervous. Isis decided it was better not to continue.  
  
-Okay- Isis said- do you have a dress? For tomorrow, I mean-  
  
-I... I don't think so...- Tashat said.  
  
-Don't worry- Isis said- I have one that can be perfect for you...-  
  
-You... you don't have to...- Tashat said. Isis smiled.  
  
-Don't worry- she said- come on...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Perfect!- one of the men who were spying on Tashat said.  
  
-Wonderful- the other man said- that Kaiba fool invited her... everything is happening as we planed...-  
  
-I'm worried about her, though- the first man said- if she ceases to cooperate...-  
  
-Don't worry- the other man answered- even if that happens, we will succeed...-  
  
-Why are you so sure?-  
  
-You'll see...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-This one... no, not this one... this one!- Isis said, taking out a beautiful white dress from her closet. Tashat stared at it, amazed.  
  
-It's beautiful...- Tashat said, admiring it.  
  
-Try it on- Isis said. Tashat did as she was told.  
  
-You look beautiful...- a man said. It was Shadi.  
  
-Shadi- Tashat said, blushing lightly- what are you doing here?-  
  
-Nothing- Shadi said- Seto Kaiba told me you had something to tell me...-  
  
-Something to tell...?- Tashat was about to ask, but Isis interrupted her.  
  
-She wants you to go to dinner and party, tomorrow night at the museum- Isis said- Kaiba's idea...-  
  
-Sure- Shadi smiled.  
  
-Thank you, Shadi...- Tashat said.  
  
-Well, you should change- Isis said.  
  
-I will...- Tashat said. She left Isis and Shadi alone.  
  
-It's very nice of you- Shadi said.  
  
-I like her- Isis said.  
  
-She's in a difficult situation...- Shadi said- I know her for a long time. Her grandfather hated her parents, and now she has to obey him. He didn't help her when her parents died-  
  
-I see...- Isis said- Shadi, listen... Rishid thinks she's...-  
  
But she couldn't finish, because Tashat finished changing.  
  
Shadi said goodbye after a while. So did Tashat a few minutes later, thanking Isis for the dress.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Tashat was walking home, when she saw to familiar, yet unpleasant faces.  
  
-You did great, poppet- one of the men said.  
  
-It's over- she said without stopping- I won't help you anymore-  
  
-Just a minute- the man said- why?-  
  
-I won't help you hurt them...- Tashat said, frowning, and kept walking- I've had enough-  
  
-You will do as we told you, and that is not a question...-the first man said. Tashat ignored him.  
  
-Leave her- the second man said- we will just... abort the mission...-  
  
-You'll what?- Tashat said, stopping.  
  
-As you heard- he said- without your help, we can't do anything... I'll just take the first plane home tomorrow morning...-  
  
-That's what you should do- Tashat said, and left them.  
  
-Are you crazy?- the first man said- abort the mission?-  
  
-I was kidding- the other man answered- but as I said, we don't need that girl's cooperation anymore...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Tashat arrived home and went to sleep. She had a very strange dream.  
  
An eight-year-old girl was sitting on her mother's lap.  
  
-Mom?- she said- why did you named me 'Tashat'?-  
  
-Your father chose that name...- the woman answered. Her husband approached the girl and smiled at her.  
  
-Let me tell you the story- the man said- In ancient Egypt, there was a girl named Tahoser. She was both smart and beautiful. She became one of the only two women who became pharaohs, and one of the only two women buried in the Valley of the Kings...-  
  
-Tahoser?- Tashat asked- you mean, the great queen Tahoser?-  
  
-Exactly- the man answered.  
  
-But... what does that has to do with my name?- Tashat asked.  
  
-Tahoser had a twin sister, as beautiful and smart as she was. They got along very well. But Tahoser's sister died. She sacrificed herself to save her-  
  
-Why?-  
  
-Because Tahoser was the first born of her family- the man answered- and that girl loved her sister more than anything in the world. She heard a group of evil men plotting to murder Tahoser, so she took her sister's place-  
  
Tashat listened to her father's story, amazed.  
  
-And, what did Tahoser do?-  
  
-First off, she had revenge on those who killed her sister- the man answered- after that she built a beautiful tomb for her in the Valley of the Queens, because she deserved it. And finally, she built a statue of the goddess Nephtys on its entrance, as a symbol of a perfect sister...-  
  
-And do you know the name of Tahoser's sister?- her mother asked. Tashat shocked her head, and turned her eyes from her mother to her father.  
  
-Tashat...- the man said.  
  
Tashat smiled and hugged her father. Her happiness didn't last long, because a man entered the room.  
  
-Nice story, Semek- the stranger said- but I don't have time for stupid tales-  
  
-What do you want?- Tashat's father said.  
  
-That's not a good way to say hello to your father, Semek- the old man said.  
  
-Your father?- Tashat said, but Semek didn't answer her. A furious conversation had started between the two men.  
  
-So, everything is clear now- the old man said- it was you...-  
  
-Yes- Tashat's father said- I couldn't allow that to happen-  
  
-Mom, what are they talking about?- Tashat asked. The woman didn't answer.  
  
-Tashat, we'll talk later. Now go out and play with your friends...-  
  
Tashat did as she was told. Outside her house, she saw several boys playing ball. She didn't even try to join them: they wouldn't allow her to play with them. She sat on the steps in front of her house's door, watching the boys playing.  
  
-What happened, Tashat?- a red haired boy asked her- you seem sad...-  
  
-Nothing- she answered- my mom sent me out. My...my grandfather is discussing something with my dad...-  
  
The boy sat next to her.  
  
-Your grandfather?- the boy asked- I thought you said...-  
  
-I thought I didn't have one...- Tashat said- but I do. It's weird, though. I don't like him...-  
  
-Why not?-  
  
-I don't know- she said- it's just... I have this weird feeling that I already know him...-  
  
-That's strange- the boy said- do you...?- but he was interrupted by a group of girls who came to talk to Tashat.  
  
-Come with us, Tashat- one girl said- we will show you something...-  
  
-I'm coming- Tashat said. Then she turned to the boy- see you later, Shadi...-  
  
-Take care- Shadi said, smiling.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Just then, Tashat woke up.  
  
-What a strange dream- she sighted.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. C7: Party's over

CHAPTER 7: PARTY'S OVER  
  
The next morning, museum was closed because of the preparations for the party that night. Isis woke up late.  
  
-Good morning- Marik said, entering the room with a plate- did you sleep well?-  
  
-Like a baby- Isis said, yawning.  
  
-Here- Marik said, giving her the plate- I made breakfast for you and Rishid-  
  
-Thanks- she said- are you going to the party tonight at the museum?-  
  
-I don't know- Marik said- since that Kaiba guy doesn't want me there...-  
  
-Never mind- Isis said- I want you go there...-  
  
Marik thought about it for a few seconds.  
  
-Okay- he said- I guess Kaiba won't make a fuss if I go, after all...-  
  
-After all what?- Isis said.  
  
-After all- Marik said- he likes you...-  
  
Isis blushed.  
  
-What are you talking about?-  
  
-Come on, sister- Marik said- I see it in his eyes... and in you eyes...-  
  
-You're speaking nonsense- Isis said, her face still red.  
  
Marik just smiled at her. Isis was nervous, but then she realized it was her brother to whom she was speaking, so she smiled too.  
  
-He's a... em...handsome guy but... I don't know...- Isis said, and looked again to her brother's smiling face- okay, I do like him, but don't tell anyone, okay?- Marik smiled- or else you'll be an ingredient to my Omhari...-  
  
-Okay, okay- Marik said- don't make such a fuss, I won't tell anyone-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Tonight's the night!!!- Tea said. Mai and Serenity smiled. They were exited too about the party.  
  
-What are you going to wear?- Mai asked.  
  
-I don't know!!- Tea said- girls, we're in trouble...-  
  
-What does that mean?- Serenity asked.  
  
-Oh, my- Mai said- you don't know what does that mean? Let me explain...- she smiled- we have to go shopping!!!-  
  
-Shopping? No way!!!- Joey said.  
  
-Yes way- Mai said- we can't go to the party tonight without something pretty to wear...-  
  
Joey was about to shout 'No way!' again, but he stopped when he saw his sister's happy face.  
  
-Okay, okay...- Joey said- but just try not to spent too much money, please...-  
  
-Got it- Mai said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Is everything ready, Seto?- Mokuba asked.  
  
-Yes- Seto said- everything is ready...-  
  
-Is anything wrong, Seto?- Mokuba asked- you look... strange...-  
  
-It's nothing- he said- I'm worried about the party, that's all...-  
  
-If you say so...- Mokuba said, getting out.  
  
Once alone, Seto Kaiba looked himself, thanks to the bathroom mirror.  
  
-I must tell her... tonight- he whispered to himself.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Women...- Joey said angrily. Tea, Mai and Serenity had spent at least five hours trying on hundreds of dresses for the party.  
  
-Get used to it, Joey- Tristan said- women are like that...-  
  
-It reminds me of an old poem I heard when I was young- Duke said- 'Open your eyes a little, trusty men, look at this women, look what they are. They are mermaids who sing to make us drown, they are stars that shine to make us blind, they are comets that burn to make us get burned. They are roses with spikes, they are like wolves...-  
  
-Like wolves, are we?- Mai said, frowning.  
  
-I...I...I mean...eh...-  
  
-Never mind- Mai said, looking suspiciously at him, and then smiled - we finished-  
  
-And about time- Joey said, yawning.  
  
-What? Did we take a lot of time?- Serenity asked. Neither Tristan nor Duke could say 'Yes!'. Yugi sweatdropped. When boys are in love, they... are in love.  
  
-Come on, guys- Tea said- let's go back... it's late...-  
  
-Yeah- Joey told Yugi in a very low voice- and considering how long these girls take to get ready, we're going to be late...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Isis, are you ready?-  
  
-Yep- Isis said, smiling- and you?-  
  
-Ready- Marik answered.  
  
-Are you two going to that party?- Rishid asked. Marik nodded.  
  
-Aren't you coming with us?- Isis asked. Rishid shock his head.  
  
-Parties are not for me- Rishid said- you two go and have fun...-  
  
-Are you sure?- Marik said- I mean, Shadi is going too, and he doesn't seem so... sociable, does he?-  
  
-Hey, watch it, Marik- Isis said- don't talk about Shadi that way...-  
  
-Whatever- Marik said- so, are you coming, Rishid?-  
  
-Well... okay- Rishid said, after thinking about it for a while- but just for an hour or so, then I'll come back...-  
  
-Good enough- Marik said- so let's go...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Everything's going according to the plan- a man said- are the men ready at Karnak?-  
  
-Yes, sir-  
  
-Perfect...- he said- I'll need a couple to help me over here...-  
  
-Here they are...-  
  
-Good, good- he said, and turned to his partner- everything's going fine...-  
  
-Yes...- the other man answered- we just need one thing... the bait-  
  
-I know... and I know exactly where to find it...- he looked at the museum- pity I'll have to spoil the party...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Isis, Marik and Rishid arrived at the party a little late.  
  
-Hey, Marik, what took you so long?- Bakura said.  
  
-Women- he answered- they take too long to get themselves ready...-  
  
-I heard you, Marik...- Isis said, frowning.  
  
-What? It's true...-  
  
-Well, it was worth it- Bakura said- your sister looks prettier than usual...-  
  
-Hi, Isis- Mokuba said- enjoying the party?-  
  
-We've just arrived- Isis said. Then looked around- where's your brother?-  
  
-I don't know- Mokuba said- but you'll find him soon...-  
  
-I'm here- Seto Kaiba said. He smiled- you look...beautiful this night...-  
  
Isis blushed lightly.  
  
-Thank you...-  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
-Wow, this is some party- Tea said, looking around.  
  
-There are many important people...-Yugi said.  
  
-Like us- Joey said. Mai and Tea sweatdropped.  
  
-I meant these people- Yugi said.  
  
-Yeah, right- Joey said. Marik smiled.  
  
-Yes- Marik said, pointing to a man- that's the prime minister of Egypt-  
  
-And that- Bakura said- is the French ambassador...-  
  
-And...- Joey was about to say he didn't care, but someone arrived and took his breath off him. Yugi and the others stared at the person who had just arrived. So did the rest of the guests. Even Seto Kaiba turned around to look at her.  
  
-Tashat?- Yugi said, impressed. She smiled. She wasn't alone. Shadi arrived with her, but he didn't seem as impressed with her beauty as everyone else.  
  
-She looks different- Isis told Seto- she seems ...relieved...-  
  
-Relieved?- Seto asked.  
  
-Yes- she said- yesterday, she looked a little worried...-  
  
-I guess she was just nervous...- Seto said.  
  
-Mr. Kaiba- the prime minister said- I'm delighted to finally meet you...-  
  
-I'm delighted too- Seto said, even though he didn't seem delighted.  
  
-And who's that beautiful lady?- the minister asked.  
  
-She's Isis Ishtar, the director...- Seto said. The minister smiled.  
  
-Delighted, miss Ishtar- the minister said- I suppose you translated the coffin's hieroglyphs all by yourself?-  
  
-Oh, no- Isis said, smiling- I got a lot of help from Tashat Ramose...-  
  
-That lovely girl over there?- the minister asked. Seto and Isis nodded- I see...-  
  
-Well, well, Seto Kaiba... what a pleasant surprise...-  
  
Kaiba turned around. So did Yugi and the others, horrified to recognize the voice's owner.  
  
-Oh, my- the prime minister said- I'm sorry, mr. Kaiba, but I took the freedom of inviting my good friend Maximilian Pegasus...-  
  
-Welcome- Kaiba said, not so pleased to see Pegasus.  
  
-Thank you- Pegasus said. He saw Isis next to Kaiba- well, I saw you found a beautiful jewel of the desert...-  
  
Isis blushed, but she felt Kaiba's hand taking hers. Then, he took her away from Pegasus.  
  
-Be careful, Isis- Kaiba told her- he's an evil man...-  
  
Isis looked up and saw Pegasus speaking with another man: an Egyptian with his face covered by his turban. Yet, he's eyes seemed familiar. Then she saw Yugi and the others, still surprised to see Pegasus there. She saw Tashat looking horrified at Pegasus and the Egyptian.  
  
The party went on. Isis was starting to feel sick, when she saw Tashat preparing to leave.  
  
-Are you leaving?—  
  
-Yes- she said- I'm tired.  
  
-Okay- Isis said- see you tomorrow-  
  
-Bye-  
  
Tashat got out, and found Pegasus and the Egyptian.  
  
-I thought you were leaving yesterday!- she said.  
  
-I changed my mind- Pegasus said- and I hope you've changed yours about helping me...-  
  
-No, I haven't...- she said firmly.  
  
-Too bad, poppet- the Egyptian said- because you'll have to, even if you don't want to...-  
  
Two other men caught her from behind.  
  
-What? No!- she struggled to get free, but they were too strong for her.  
  
-I'm sorry- Pegasus said- but the party's over...  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Where is he?- Yugi asked.  
  
-Who? That Pegasus rat?- Joey said- no idea-  
  
-And I don't want to know- Tristan added.  
  
-What is he doing here, anyway?- Tea asked.  
  
-Business- Kaiba said, getting where they were with Isis- the prime minister said he came to ask for another excavation license...-  
  
-Excavation license?- Yugi asked.  
  
-It sounds like another of his evil plans...- Joey said.  
  
-Come on, guys- Duke said- don't you think you're misjudging him?-  
  
-Mmm... let me think...- Joey said- No!-  
  
In that moment, the music stopped and the lights went out. Some women were screaming.  
  
-What the...?- Joey said.  
  
-I can't see a thing!- Mai said.  
  
-Join the club- Tristan said.  
  
They heard a glass breaking behind them.  
  
-What was that?- Tea asked.  
  
-Auch!- Yugi said- who...?-  
  
-Auch!- Bakura said.  
  
-Yugi, Bakura, you okay?- Joey asked.  
  
-Yeah- they both said.  
  
-Hey- Marik said- who pushed me?-  
  
The lights went on.  
  
-Hey!- Yugi said- the millennium puzzle's gone!- he checked his pocket- and the millennium tauk...-  
  
-So is the millennium ring...- Bakura said- and the millennium eye...-  
  
-And the millennium rod...- Marik said.  
  
-And... the millennium scales- Isis said, pointing to the broken glass.  
  
-All millennium items?- Tristan asked- what about the key?-  
  
-It's here, safe- Shadi said, frowning.  
  
-Sorry to spoil your beautiful party, Kaiba- Pegasus said, holding the disappeared millennium items and a bag- let's see... the millennium puzzle, millennium rod, millennium tauk, millennium ring, millennium eye and the millennium scales...- as he spoke, he put the millennium items in the bag.  
  
-Give them back!- Yugi said.  
  
-But I still need the millennium key to complete my collection...- Pegasus said- and I'd be needing its owner's help, too-  
  
-What if I refuse?- Shadi said.  
  
-Well, your pretty childhood friend will have trouble...-  
  
He made his fingers sound. The Egyptian brought Tashat, holding her firmly. Shadi frowned again.  
  
-Let her go...-  
  
-Sure- Pegasus said- if you give us the millennium key and come with us...-  
  
Tashat bit the Egyptian's hand.  
  
-Shadi, don't!- she said- it's a trap! He's my gr...- but the Egyptian didn't let her continue.  
  
-I'll do it- Shadi said- but you have to promise you won't hurt her...-  
  
-Promised- Pegasus said- cross my heart and hope to die, if you want it that way...-  
  
The two men with Pegasus held Shadi, while Pegasus took the millennium key and put it into the bag.  
  
-Now- Pegasus said- a promise is a promise...-  
  
-By the way- the Egyptian said, removing the cloth from his face- remember me, Shadi?-  
  
-You!- Shadi said, his eyes widely opened.  
  
-Who's that?- Isis said. Rishid frowned.  
  
-You're Ramose...- Rishid said.  
  
-Bingo, Rishid- Ramose said- and this pretty girl is my granddaughter... she's been working for me the whole time...-  
  
-No! That's not true- Tashat said- he made me...-  
  
-You...- Isis said- you took my sister sixteen years ago...-  
  
-Yes, that's right...- Ramose said, then turned to Tashat- Pegasus promised to release you, poppet, so...- he pushed her forward- here you are...-  
  
Some smoke bombs exploded. Pegasus, Ramose and the two men disappeared, taking Shadi with them.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. C8: Karnak

CHAPTER 8: KARNAK

Yugi and the others still couldn't believe what had just happened. Shadi has just been taken prisoner by Pegasus and Tashat's grandfather. And speaking of Tashat, the girl didn't get up. She was still kneeling and crying with her face hidden by her hands.

-That Pegasus idiot- Seto Kaiba said- when I see him again I'll...-

-I told you- Rishid said, ignoring Kaiba- I told you, Isis, that we couldn't trust this... witch-

-Rishid, please- Isis said, as a warning. She kneeled next to Tashat- it's okay, don't cry...-

-No, it's not okay- Tashat said, still with her face hidden-they got him... they are going to kill him, and it's all because of me...-

-Tell me what happened- Isis said.

Tashat looked up. She still looked very frightened.

-What's the point?- Tashat asked, looking at Rishid- no one here will believe me-

-I'll believe you- Isis said- please tell me the truth-

Tashat took a deep breath.

-Okay- she said- my grandfather and Pegasus want to open the forbidden chamber in the temple of Karnak...-

The Egyptians gasped. Yugi and the others looked at each other.

-I don't understand- Yugi said- what's on the forbidden chamber? Why is it forbidden?-

-There is a reason for that- Marik explained- it's said that within the forbidden chamber lays an evil force that has being locked for hundreds of years. If it is unleashed...-

-... the sun's Eye, the greatest power on Earth, will come to Pegasus. Enough power to destroy the world- Rishid completed, and Tashat nodded timidly.

-What did Pegasus want to do with all that power?- Isis asked Tashat.

-He said something about his wife- Tashat said.

-Not again- Joey said.

-Really- Tristan said- this guy never gets bored or what?-

-There's more- Tashat said- I think my grandfather has a plan, another plan, to get all the power for him...-

-What are we waiting for?- Joey said- let's go and stop them-

-That's impossible- Tashat said.

-Why?-

-Because Pegasus has the place surrounded by guards... hundreds of them- Tashat answered- and even if you could get in, you'll never find it. Only a Temple keeper can find the way, and only Shadi's Millennium Key, along with the other Millennium items, is able to open the chamber...-

-That's a problem- Tristan said.

-Yes- Tashat said- and I bet my grandfather won't help...-

-But you can- Isis said.

-What do you mean?- Tashat asked.

-You were a Temple keeper- Isis said- you know the way, don't you?-

-Yes, I know the way- Tashat answered- but if my grandfather catches me, he'll kill me...-

-Then, Shadi is dead for sure- Isis said.

These words made the right effect on Tashat. She stood.

-Okay, I'll guide you- she said- but you'll have to trust me...-

-Trust you?- Rishid said, his face red- how can we trust you after what you did? You betrayed us...-

-I didn't mean to- Tashat said- at the beginning, they forced me. They made me take this job and accept the invitation to the party, but then...-

-But then?-

-I refused to continue helping them-

Still after this, Rishid continued to stare at her, suspiciously.

-I know what my grandfather did to you three- Tashat told Rishid, Isis and Marik- he took your sister... I can't give her back to you, but I can help you get back the Millennium items...-

Yugi got closer.

-I trust you-

-Me too- Tea said.

-And me- added Joey.

-You have my trust- Marik said, taking her hand.

-And mine too- Isis added.

Tashat took another deep breath.

-Thank you, guys- Tashat said, almost smiling- I won't fail you...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shadi was chained to a column, on his knees, while Ramose and Pegasus stared at him.

-Well, where is it?- Ramose asked.

-You should know it by yourself- Shadi answered calmly- as you are a temple keeper... well, sort of...- he added. Ramose's face went red.

-You stupid boy- he shouted, taking Shadi by his neck- tell us where is the chamber or...-

-Or we'll find it asking someone else...- Pegasus added. Ramose laughed and took his hand away. Shadi raised his gaze.

-I won't let you touch her...- Shadi said- I won't let you hurt Tashat...-

-You won't be around to stop me- Pegasus said. Shadi's face expression changed drastically in that moment.

-You win- Shadi said- but you have to promise you won't hurt any of my friends... specially Tashat-

-Promised- Pegasus said. Shadi sighted.

-It's on the South wing of the temple- Shadi said- the secret entrance is next to the statue of Rameses II-

Pegasus smiled, and he made a sound with his fingers. Two men untied Shadi

-Bring him...-

-What about me?- Ramose asked.

-You wait here- Pegasus said- and make sure no one interferes...-

-Right- Ramose said, forcing his face into a horrible smile. Shadi did not like that. But he couldn't do anything about it because he was taken away by the two men, following Pegasus. When they disappeared, Ramose started laughing.

-The fool...- Ramose said- Pegasus is walking to his own doom...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-So, where is Karnak?- Joey asked. They have left the Mokuba, Tea and Serenity safely in Cairo.

-Every Egyptian knows where is that temple - Bakura said- it's the main temple from ancient Egypt-

-That's right- Marik said- but there is a secret passage that only Shadi knows...-

-Shadi and Tashat- added Isis. Tashat nodded.

-Yes, Shadi showed me, years ago- Tashat said- he couldn't keep a secret like that on his own, so he shared it with me. When my grandfather found out, he tried to take me there by force, but Shadi saved me-

-Okay, which way should we go?- Kaiba asked.

-There it is- Marik said- the great temple of Karnak-

Tashat took a deep breath.

-I hope we survive this...-

-Come on, we will- Joey said- we have defeated Pegasus once. As for your grandfather, we will do the same...-

Tashat was about to smile. She remembered Shadi and remained with her sad face.

-Let's hurry- she said- we're running out of time...-

-Right- everyone said. Tashat got near Isis.

-Listen to me, Isis- Tashat said- if anything happens to me...-

-Nothing is going to happen to you...- Isis interrupted.

-If anything happens to me, you'll know the way- Tashat said-in the South wing of the temple you'll find a statue of Rameses II. That's the entrance to a secret tunnel which leads directly to the Forbidden Chamber...-

-Okay- Isis said.

Rishid stared at Tashat. He could not forgive her, although he knew that she wasn't the responsible for Nephtys' dead. He hated her just because she shared blood with Ramose, even though she had a very innocent look.

They all approached to the Temple. At least a hundred guards surrounded it completely.

-We're dead meat- Tristan said- we will not be able to pass all these guards...-

-Yes, we will...- Yugi said, smiling.

-So, what's your plan, genius?- Duke asked.

-A diversion...- Yugi answered.

-Great idea- Joey said.

-Shut up- Tristan said- don't you see? We will be the diversion?-

Yugi, Kaiba, Isis and Marik nodded each one with a big smile.

-Okay, okay...- Joey said.

-Here, these will help- Marik said, handing them some fireworks- you make them explode, then you run, okay?-

-Got it- Joey said. Tristan and Duke shocked their heads; they didn't like the plan at all.

-If you don't do it, Pegasus will destroy the world- Bakura said- including you...-

This last thing appeared to convince them.

-Okay, we'll do it- Tristan said- but only for Serenity-

-Why am I not surprised?- Marik said.

The plan went on. Joey, Tristan and Duke set the fireworks, and got the guard's attention.

-Hey, you, bunch of freaks!- Joey shouted- why don't try and get us?-

-Yeah- Duke added- I'd bet they just a bunch of idiots who can't even get close to us...-

-For your last meal, you're going to eat those words...- a guard said. The plan worked, and at least ten of the guards in the entrance went following Joey, Tristan and Duke.

-The path's clear- Isis said- let's go...-

Isis, Tashat, Rishid, Yugi, Marik and Bakura entered the temple.

-Which passage should we go?- Marik asked.

-That one- Tashat said, pointing to the right. They all followed that passage.

-Look, a light- Yugi said- it's downstairs...-

-Those are the dungeons- Tashat said- let's...-

But she couldn't finish her phrase, because she saw a man behind Isis. She was about to tell her, but someone took her from behind and placed a hand on her mouth, not letting her speak. The other man took Isis as well. The lights went on. Ramose appeared, with at least a dozen guards surrounding them.

-Well, well, well- Ramose said- what have we here? Trespassers-

-The only trespasser is you- Marik said- you can't be in here...-

-I'm a temple keeper, I can...- Ramose said.

-Let my sister go!- shouted Marik.

-Maybe- Ramose said, smiling at Isis- it would be a shame to hurt such beautiful flower, wouldn't it, Kaiba?-

Seto Kaiba frowned.

-But here we have another pretty girl- Ramose continued; now taking Tashat's chin- my son's daughter...- he smiled- it was a shame your parents died, wasn't it?-

Now it was Tashat's turn to frown.

-Yes, poppet, I killed them- Ramose said- I punish them for their stupidity...-

-What are you talking about?- Tashat said.

-Yes, my dear- Ramose said- sixteen years ago, a man sold me one of his daughters. I was about to sacrifice the little girl, but my stupid son saved her, and took her away from me, giving her a new name and a new family...-

-What are you saying?-

-Yes- Ramose said- that girl was you, Tashat. Or shall I say... Nepthtys?-

Everyone, including Rishid, was so surprised they couldn't even move or reply. On Ramose's face was drawn a horrible smile.

-Now, my dear granddaughter...- Ramose continued, taking out a knife- I'll do what I should have done sixteen years ago...-

-No!- Isis said- let her go!-

-Would you like to take your sister's place?- Ramose said.

-Don't you dare touching any of them...- Rishid said in a very frightening tone.

-You're right- Ramose said- I'll get rid of you first...-

-Leave him alone!- it was Tashat's turn to shout- murderer!-

Ramose turned his gaze to the young girl.

-You know... I hate... being called... A MURDERER!!!- shouted Ramose. Tashat tried to step back, but the man holding her didn't let her.

-Let go of me- she said.

-Prepare to die, poppet- Ramose said, raising his knife- I'm no murderer, I'm a servant to the gods...-

Tashat frowned.

-You're nothing but a lying murderer...- Tashat said.

-DIE!!!!- Ramose shouted.

-No!!!!!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for the delay... I'm back

Abby L. / Nona


	9. C9: Tashat's Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 9: TASHAT'S SACRIFICE**

-Now, poppet- Ramose said, holding a knife in his hand- I'll do what I should have done sixteen years ago...-

-No!- Isis said, struggling to get free- let her go!-

-Would you like to take your sister's place?- Ramose said.

-Don't you dare touching any of them...- Rishid said in a very frightening tone.

-You're right- Ramose said- I'll get rid of you first...-

-Leave him alone, you murderer!- it was Tashat's turn to shout.

Ramose turned his gaze to the young girl.

-You know... I hate... being called... A MURDERER!- shouted Ramose. Tashat tried to step back, but the man holding her didn't let her.

-Let go of me- she said.

-Prepare to die, poppet- Ramose said, raising his knife- I'm no murderer, I'm a servant to the gods...-

Tashat frowned.

-You're nothing but a lying murderer...- Tashat said.

-DIE!- Ramose shouted.

-No!- Isis shouted. Neither Yugi nor Pegasus nor Marik pared to move. Before Ramose could hit Tashat, Rishid stopped his hand.

-I think I told you- Rishid said- I'll not allow you to touch any of them...-

-Rishid...- whispered Tashat- I thought...-

-I promised your mother to protect you three- Rishid said- and I'll honor that promise...-

-You stupid boy!- shouted Ramose- I'll get rid of you... Guards! Hold him!-

The guards went to hold Rishid, and only one of them held Tashat and the other held Isis. Ramose laughed evilly.

-Leave them alone!- Marik said angrily.

-You shout up, you stupid boy, or I'll kill you too...-

Marik frowned. His sight passed from Ramose to the torch hanging on the wall beside him. Without thinking about it twice, the boy took it and threw it to the priest, who let go a scream. While everybody were distracted, Kaiba hit the man who held Isis and Bakura did the same with the one who held Tashat.

-Lets go- Kaiba said- we've got little time to stop Pegasus...-

-But...- Tashat said, watching Rishid.

-What are you waiting for? Go!- Rishid said- stop Pegasus...-

-This way- Tashat said, showing them a secret passage behind a statue of an eagle-headed man.

-Don't you dare, Tashat- Ramose shouted- I'll kill you...-

The girl felt a shudder through her body, but she didn't stop. Isis, Marik, Yugi, Kaiba and Bakura followed her. The priest Ramose was furious.

-What are you waiting for?- he told his guards- get them!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pegasus, Shadi and the two guards stopped in front of the statue of Rameses II. Pegaus examined it. The face of the powerful ancient pharaoh was very much like Yami's, and made Shadi's heart to jump. Worried about Tashat's fate, Shadi had completely forgotten the pharaoh.

-Is this it?- Pegasus asked, and Shadi nodded weakly- how can we open it?-

Shadi pointed a square shaped rock next to the statue. There was a hand painted on it, and it was surrounded by hieroglyphs. Pegasus smiled and took Shadi's hand, making him touch the statue. It moved, revealing a secret passage.

-This way- Pegasus said, rising the lantern to illuminate the passage.

-Don't do it, Pegasus- Shadi said- the only thing that will happen is that you will release that power that can destroy the world and yourself.

-Shut up, Shadi- Pegasus said- or your little friend Tashat will regret it...-

Shadi frowned.

-I won't help you anymore- Shadi said- with that, I'm also betraying the pharaoh... anyway, if you wake up the Sun's Eye, you'll destroy her too-

Pegasus made a sign to one of his men. He hit Shadi first in the stomach and next on his face, making his turban to fall from his head to the floor, revealing his messy read hair.

-I'm not asking you for help, my dear Shadi- Pegasus said- and I know that without the Millennium Key you can not fight back, so it'll be better that you cooperate...-

Shadi frowned. Pegasus was right. Without the Millennium Key, he was a boy just like any other, not one of the main priests of Amon Ra, and all his power was lost. Shadi couldn't think about it anymore, because the two men making him take the passage, following Pegasus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi and the others ran behind Tashat, while the Egyptian girl took them through strange passages and secret entrances.

-Are you sure it's this way?- Marik said, a little worried.

-I'm sure- Tashat said- it is the fastest way-

-I'm worried about Rishid- Isis said.

-Me too- Marik said- I hope that lunatic doesn't hurt him, or else I'll...- and he closed his fist.

-Rishid is a strong man- Yugi said- I doubt something bad happen to him. I just can't get how Shadi...-

-Shadi's power come majorly from the Millennium Key- Tashat explained- you know he can get to the room of the soul of any person. Without that power, he's just a common boy like anyone else...-

-And knowing that, he still gave Pegasus the Millennium Key to prevent them to harm you- Yugi asked, and Tashat nodded sadly.

-That's right- Tashat said- but enogh of this, the statue is there-

That was it. Everyone stared at the statue. It looked just like Yami... and Yugi. Yugi hit himself.

-Yami!- Yugi said- I forgot him...-

-What did you just said?- Bakura asked.

-No, nothing- Yugi said. When Tashat said that about the room of the soul, and after seen the statue, he remembered that without the Millennium Puzzle, he would never see Yami again.

-Oh, damn- Tashat said- they were already here...-

-How do you know?- Isis asked. Tashat picked up Shadi's turban.

-But the statue covers the entrance of the passage, doesn't it?- Kaiba said- how can we open it?-

Before Tashat could answer, a huge explosion occurred. Some guards arrived, leaded by Ramose. They were all armed.

-South side of the temple... the statue of Rameses II...- Ramose said with a twisted smile on his face- you know I know this place by heart, my dear Tashat...-

-You have no heart- Tashat said, icily.

-Where's Rishid?- Marik asked, and Ramose laughed.

-Dead for sure- Ramose said- but don't worry, you'll join him soon... beginning with this cute twins and the stupid little boy...-

Kaiba stepped between the girls and Ramose.

-Over by dead body- he said.

-And mine- Yugi and Bakura said.

-And mine- Marik added.

-Very brave of you- Ramose said- but you'll die anyway...-

-I wouldn't be so sure- a voice said on the other side of the corridor. It was Rishid, followed by Joey, Tristan and Duke. Isis and Marik smiled when they saw them.

-Guys, you came!- Yugi said.

-Of course- Joey said- we weren't going to let you have all the fun-

-Get them!- Ramose shouted.

The guards ran to them. Joey, Tristan and Duke, who had recent practice hitting stupid guards had no problem.

-Tashat- Isis said- you can open the passage behind the statue, can't you?-

-Yes- she answered.

-Do it- Isis said- we've got little time, and we can't loose it here...-

Tashat nodded and ran to the statue. She placed her hand on the square-shaped rock, and the statue began to move again, showing them the secret passage. But there was a shot from Ramose's gun, and one of the girls fell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shadi heard the shot, and he traed once again to get free from the men, but it was useless. Pegasus laughed.

-Well, well- Pegasus said- seems to me that all you did to save your friend was useless... she managed come here following you... don't you worry- he added- I asked her grandfather to stop her from coming here, and I think Ramose did well...-

-You bastard...- Shadi said.

-Now, stay put- Pegasus said when they finally reached a wall at the end of the passage. It had several spaces, and each one had the shape of a Millennium item- it's clear, isn't it? I have to put here the Millennium items to open this wall-

-For the last time- Shadi said- don't do it. You'll only destroy yourself...-

-And for the last time, shut up- Pegasus said. He told his guards to leave Shadi and get out. Pegasus started putting the Millennium items on the spaces, while Shadi uselessly tried to free himself and stop Pegasus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-What have you done?- Marik said.

Ramose had shot his weapon, trying to get Isis, but Tashat had pushed her and receive the bullet in her stomach. Seconds later, the statue covered the passage again.

-Tashat- Isis said- you didn't have to...-

-Yes, I did- Tashat said weakly, pressing her wound with her hand- Isis, I was so happy all my life, I didn't suffer what you, and Marik... and Rishid did...-

-Don't talk like that- Isis said- Shadi's waiting for you...-

-Why did you do this?- Kaiba said, now furious.

-It was her own fault- Ramose said- the silly little girl got on the way... anyway, it makes no difference, she was a traitor and deserved to die...-

-The only traitor here it's you- Marik said.

-You'll pay for this- Rishid said- I won't let you take her again...-

-Too late- Ramose said. Rishid and Kaiba were so furious they ran toward him. Kaiba took his weapon and Rishid gave him a hit so hard it left him unconscious. Then he ran toward Tashat.

-Is she okay?- Marik asked, but there was no need to answer, by the looks of Isis and Rishid.

-Is there anything we can do?- Yugi said.

-I don't know- Isis said.

-Go...- Tashat said- you can still stop Pegasus-

-But we can't leave you- Marik said.

-I'm already lost- Tashat said- stop him, please...-

-Shadi will be fine, Tashat, I promise- Isis said.

Tashat closed her eyes, falling in a deep sleep. Rishid sat beside her.

-She's right- Rishid said- you go and stop him, I'll look after her-

They all nodded.

-How can we open the passage?- Joey asked.

-Easy- Isis said- Tashat put her hand here...-

-But I thought only she could open it- Marik said.

Isis nodded and put her hand on the rock. The statue moved.

-How could you...?- Bakura said.

-Of course- Yugi said- Isis and Tashat are twins, her hands are the same...-

-Exactly- Isis said- let's go...-

They all got into the passage. Isis was praying that Tashat survived and Shadi was okay, and Kaiba was thanking for Tashat's sacrifice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. C10: The Shadow Game

**CHAPTER 10: THE SHADOW GAME**

Rishid was looking after the inconcious Tashat. He poured some tears over her, thinking about what had happened. If he hadn't promised Isis he wouldn't hurt her, he'd have killed his own little sister.

-Don't you die, Tashat- Rishid said in a very low voice- don't you die, Neftis...-

-You shouldn't have stayed- Tashat said, opening here eyes and hardly breathing- I'm already lost, and they need your help to stop Pegasus...-

-You will live- Rishid said- but don't give up...-

-I won't- Tashat said, pressing her teeth- please, take me with them...-

-What?- Rishid said.

-I may be of use to them- Tashat said- please, Rishid...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Almost all the Millennium items are on its place- Pegasus said, holding the Millennium Key on his hand- now what, Shadi?-

Shadi didn't reply.

-You don't answer?- Pegasus said- well, then, I suppose I'll just have to put the Key in its place, and...-

-Don't do it!- Shadi said. Pegasus smiled. Shadi had just finished untying himself when Pegasus finally put the Millennium Key on its hole.

-Stop!- a voice called. Shadi and Pegasus looked back. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Isis, Marik and Kaiba were there.

-What are you doing here?- Pegasus said- Ramose was supposed to...-

-...stop us- Kaiba said- he couldn't-

-But I see two persons are missing- Pegasus said- Rishid and Tashat-

Isis and Marik lowered their heads, sadly. Pegasus laughed.

-So, the little brat finally died- Pegasus said.

-I didn't die, Pegasus- Tashat said, walking along with Rishid. They could all see that every step was very painful.

-Tashat...- Shadi said.

-You shouldn't be here- Marik said- you're wounded...-

-Unfortunately you are too late, poppet- Pegasus said- the Millennium items are now in its place, and it's just a matter of time for the Sun's Eye to come alive...-

-The power of the Sun's Eye can just destroy!- Shadi said- Ramose lied to you-

-It's true- Tashat said- don't open that door...-

Too late. The huge stone door began to open. A flash of golden light got out of it and hit Pegasus in the chest, sending him some meters away.

-Get out!- Shadi said- this force can destroy you...-

Everyone gave a step backward. Shadi, however, didn't. He stepped forward in front of the door, closed his eyes and opened his arms. He was surrounded by a golden aura. The golden light emerging from the door backed off. A few seconds after it, he fell on his knees.

-Shadi!- Yugi said. Tashat got off Rishid and walked next to Shadi.

-Tashat!- Rishid said- come back!-

Tashat oponed her arms just like Shadi, closed he reyes and got surrounded by the same golden aura. The light of the Sun's Eye got back. Yugi an the others could see Tashat's wound close, the same thing happened to the cut on Shadi's face.

-Strange- Duke said. Joey and Tristan nodded.

-Look, the items...- Kaiba said.

A little white vapor came out of the Millennium Puzzle, and took Yami's shape.

-They need your help, Yugi- Yami said- do the same... they need the help of all the holders of the Millennium items...-

Yugi nodded, and did the same thing as Tashat and Shadi. So did Isis, Marik and Bakura.

A minute later, the light came back to its chamber, and the stone door closed completely. All of them fell on their knees, exhausted.

-We made it- Yugi said- we stopped the Sun's Eye-

-Isis, are you okay?- Seto asked.

-Yeah, thanks- she answered.

The Millennium items flew from their holes and floted to the hands of its owner: the puzzle to Yugi, the taunk to Isis, the rod to Marik, the ring to Bakura, the eye to Pegasus, the key to Shadi and the scales to Tashat's hands.

-Tashat?- Rishid said- why does she has the Millennium scales?-

-She is its true protector- Shadi said, and then he turned to Tashat- you don't imagine how I'm happy to see you okay-

-Me too, Shadi- she said- I was very worried about you-

-Let's hurry- Shadi said- we've got something else to do. Tashat...-

-Yes?- she said.

-That's it- Shadi said- Pegasus has already been punished for trespassing the territory of the Egyptian gods, but Ramose hasn't-

-I agree- Tashat said. It seemed like she understood what Shadi has just said. The others didn't, but they followed them to the exit. Once the statue of Rameses II moved, they met Ramose's weapon.

-I might have lost- Ramose said- but I'll send you to hell...-

-The only one going to hell it's you- Tashat said icily, sounding very different as usual. She was still holding the Millennium scales.

-Don't you dare talking to me like that, poppet- Ramose said- don't you know I can shoot you dead?-

-You cannot harm me anymore- Tashat said in the same tune- you have defied the territory of the gods, and you'll go on trial right now...-

Tashat and the scales were surrounded by a gold aura. She let go the scales, floating in midair. Yugi and the others looked at her very surprised. Shadi, however, looked at her without any expression on his face. A white feather appeared on Tashat's hand.

-You know the Final Judgment in the chapter 139 of the Book of the Dead- Tashat said, showing him the feather- this is the feather of Maat, goddess of justice...-

-Stop!- Ramose shouted, pointing the gun to her head- stop or I'll kill you...-

-Detente- dijo Ramose, apuntándola con la pistola- detente o te mataré...-

-You know the rutine- Tashat said, as if he hadn't said anything, and putting the feather on one of the plates of the scales- this is a game. A Shadow Game...-

-Stop!- Ramose shouted again.

-The rules are simple- Tashat continued, ignoring Ramose again- I'll ask questions, and you must answer with the true. If you lie, the plate opposite the feather will fall. When it falls completely, you'll get a penalty game...-

-I told you to stop!- Ramose shouted, firing the gun. But the bullet didn't reach Tashat. It stopped and fell- what the...?-

-First question- Tashat said, ignoring what had just happened- how many girls have you murdered, saying you were sacrificing them to the gods?-

-I have murdered no one!- Ramose said. The plate fell a little.

-Second question- Tashat said- did you murder your son Semek and his wife Aset?-

-I didn't murder them!- Ramose said- they deserved it...they deserved to die...-

A tear fell from Tashat's eyes to the plate and it fell some inches more.

-Last question- Tashat said- did you trick Maximilan Pegasus to free the power of the Sun's Eye and keep it for yourself?-

-I didn't trick him- Ramose said- I just...-

But the plate finally fell.

-Ramose- Shadi said, surrounded by a golden aura too- you have lost the Shadow Game. I have seen the room of your soul with the help of the Millennium Key, and have found nothing but your thirst for power. Your soul will be eaten by Ammit, the legendary beast that eats the souls of the sinners-

-Noooooooooo!- Ramose shouted. Seconds later, he fell to the ground. He was dead. The aura around the scales, Shadi and Tashat disappeared.

-Wow, you're brilliant, Tashat- Joey said- you're just a bit scary when you do that...-

Tashat just smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-End of business- Joey said.

-You're okay!- Mai shouted, hugging Joey.

-Mai, I'm shocking... I'm not breathing...- Joey said.

-Oops, sorry, Joey- Mai smiled.

-It's good you're all okay- Serenity said.

-What happened?- Tea asked.

-Long story- Yugi said- later...-

-Don't you tell me that- Tea shouted- I want it NOW!-

-Shhhhh lower your voice- Joey said- you'll wake her up...-

-Who?- Tea asked.

-Isis- Joey said- she's sleeping-

Inside the bedroom, as Joey had said, Isis was fast asleep. Seto Kaiba was sitting next to her, watching her.

-What are you doing here, Kaiba?- Isis asked, opening her eyes.

-Nothing- he answered. Proud Kaiba would never admit he was worried about her.

-Okay- she said, closing her eyes again. Kaiba rose.

-Sweet dreams, my goddess- he said before he left.

-Sweet dreams- she repeated before she fell asleep again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While Yugi and the others were at Isis and Marik's house, Shadi took Tashat to her apartment.

-There was no need for you to bring me here- Tashat said.

-Yes, there was- Shadi said- you're exhausted and, despite you were healed, you had a bullet inside your body. You need rest-

At the door, Tashat took a bad step and fell to Shadi's arms.

-I'm so sorry- she said.

-Don't worry- he said. He took her and put her on her bed.

-Shadi?- she asked- why did you give yourself to Pegasus? Why did you give them your Millennium Key?-

Shadi didn't answer. He sat beside her, and began to pass his fingers through her long raven hairs, relieved to see that over.

-Shadi?- she said again.

-I couldn't let that man hurt you- Shadi said- I... I knew he wasn't your relative, and I knew that he wouldn't stop until he finished what he started sixteen years ago...-

Tashat smiled. She leaned forward, and kissed Shadi's cheek. Then she went backward and closed her eyes, letting a sweet dream to take over her. Shadi looked at her. And he smiled. It had been a long time since he smiled. Shadi didn't move all night. He wanted to be next to her... the only woman who had made him smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**THE END**


End file.
